Memorabilia
by Akari Hikari
Summary: Kayano tidak pernah membayangkan kalau Nagisa akan mengajaknya untuk berbagi payung dengannya. Tidak heran kalau pipinya mulai memanas. /"Kau demam?"/"Ti–tidak, kok!"/–NagiKae/RnR? :)


"Hujannya deras sekali," gumam Kayano pelan. Ia menopang kepalanya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Kedua iris coklatnya memperhatikan tetes-tetes hujan yang turun dengan lebat dari balik jendela. Sejak setengah jam yang lalu, hujan tak kunjung reda dan justru turun semakin deras.

"Akhir-akhir ini sering turun hujan, ya," ucap Nagisa seraya merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan di atas mejanya.

Kayano melirik lelaki itu dan mengangguk. "Iya."

Pelajaran telah usai beberapa menit yang lalu. Kelas sudah mulai sepi akan warganya. Hanya sisa beberapa orang siswa yang masih duduk di dalam menunggu hujan reda.

"Kau tidak pulang?" Nagisa yang telah memasukkan semua bukunya menghampiri gadis mungil itu. Sebuah payung biru gelap berada dalam genggamannya.

"Sepertinya tidak ..." Kayano meringis pelan. Jemari telunjuknya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Aku lupa membawa payung ..."

"Sayang sekali."

"Uh, iya. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menunggu di sini," Kayano menghela nafas berat. Telapak tangan kanan kembali menopang kepalanya di atas meja. Dia merasa bosan. "Padahal aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang."

"Hm, kalau begitu," Nagisa melempar pandangan pada payung yang dibawanya dan tersenyum kecil, "Mau pulang bersamaku?"

"Ha?" Kayano mengerjap bingung. "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Tentu saja dengan ini," Nagisa mengangkat payung biru gelapnya dan tersenyum cerah, "Satu payung berdua."

"E–eh?"

Detik selanjutnya, Kayano merasa kedua pipinya mulai memanas.

 **...**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui**

 **Memorabilia © Akari Hikari**

 **Warning : typo (s), OOC, alur terlalu cepat, dan segala kekurangan lainnya.**

 **...**

Kayano Kaede tidak pernah merasakan perasaan cinta di dalam hatinya, selain pada kakak perempuannya. Sejak kakaknya meninggal, yang ada di dalam hatinya hanyalah sebuah kebencian dan dendam yang mendalam pada Koro-Sensei yang dianggap telah membunuh kakak perempuannya itu.

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, tanpa sadar ia telah menerima berbagai kehangatan dari murid kelas 3-E, salah satunya adalah Nagisa, siswa paling dekat dengannya. Lelaki bluenette itu benar-benar baik padanya, bahkan ketika Kayano mengungkapkan jati diri yang sebenarnya, Nagisa tidak pernah marah atau dendam padanya. Justru lelaki itu menyelamatkannya dengan melayangkan ciuman mematikan '15 hits' yang pernah diajarkan _Bitch_ -sensei.

Dan sejak itu, Kayano menyadari perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada Nagisa. Sebuah cinta dan kehangatan yang terus bergemuruh di hatinya sejak pria blunette itu menyelamatkannya.

Tidak heran kalau semburat merah mewarnai pipi Kayano ketika Nagisa menawarkan untuk berbagi payung dengannya. Dan tanpa banyak pikir, gadis itu mengiyakan tawaran pria blunette itu.

Dan sekarang, mereka berjalan berdampingan di bawah payung yang berwarna biru gelap. Hujan sudah tidak turun sederas sebelumnya, namun anginnya masih berhembus kencang, mengirimkan sensasi dingin yang menusuk hingga ke sumsum tulang.

Kayano tersenyum dalam hatinya. Jujur saja, tidak pernah terbayangkan di dalam benaknya kalau mereka akan pulang seperti ini. Mungkin ini klise. Tapi bagi Kayano, ini adalah sebuah momen yang harus diabadikan di dalam memorinya.

"Hati-hati Kayano," Nagisa melirik gadis itu yang berjalan dengan tatapan agak kosong. "Kau bisa jatuh jika jalannya melamun seperti itu."

"Aku tidak melamun, kok," bantah gadis mungil itu. "Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Hee?" Nagisa tampak tertarik dengan ucapan gadis bersurai hijau itu. Ia menoleh, menatap manik mata coklat milik lawan bicaranya, "Memikirkan apa?"

 _Kamu,_ jawab gadis itu dalam hati. Namun tentu saja ia tidak punya keberanian untuk mengungkapkan jawaban tersebut.

"Aku memikirkan," Kayano menggantungkan kalimatnya sesaat ketika otaknya berputar mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu. "Setelah kelulusan kita nanti."

"Ah ..."

"Sebentar lagi kita akan lulus," Kayano berucap pelan. Sedih rasanya jika harus berpisah dengannya. Kayano menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku masih belum siap untuk berpisah dengan kelas 3-E. Terlalu banyak kenangan berarti di sana."

"Aku juga," sahut Nagisa pelan. Ia tersenyum kecil pada gadis mungil itu. "Tapi ... ketika ada pertemuan, pasti ada perpisahan, kan? Meskipun perpisahan itu sangatlah berat, tapi semuanya pasti akan terjadi, bukan?"

Kayano kembali menghela nafas berat. Ucapan Nagisa benar dan ia sama sekali tidak membantahnya. Kayano sama sekali tidak menyukai perpisahan, terlebih lagi ketika dipisahkan oleh maut. Kayano tidak pernah menyukainya.

Kedua manik coklat itu kembali melirik Nagisa. Tidak terbayangkan apabila ia harus berpisah dengan lelaki itu. Kayano merasa belum siap jika ia harus berpisah dengannya. Nagisa begitu berharga baginya.

Ah, tapi Kayano sadar kalau dirinya tidak boleh egois. Lagipula mereka hanya sekedar teman dekat. Meskipun di dalam hatinya ia selalu berharap agar suatu hari nanti hubungan mereka akan lebih dari itu.

"Kayano? Haloo, Kayano?" Nagisa menggerak-gerakkan telapak tangan kanannya di depan wajah gadis itu, menyadarkan gadis itu dari alam pikirannya. "Lagi-lagi kau melamun."

"Ti–tidak kok!" Kayano menggeleng cepat. Dia memang tidak melamun, bukan? Dia hanya sedang memikirkan lelaki itu.

"Seperti bukan dirimu saja."

"Memangnya aku yang biasanya itu seperti apa?" tanya Kayano penasaran. Manik cokelatnya memperhatikan wajah Nagisa yang tampak memikirkan jawaban dari ucapannya.

"Kayano itu," jeda sesaat sebelum Nagisa menjawabnya dengan sebuah lengkungan tipis di bibirnya. "Gadis yang baik, riang, dan semangat. Suka menyemangati kelas 3-E dari belakang. Partner yang hebat. Sangat menyukai pudding. Paling tidak suka kalau diungkit soal ukuran dada."

Kayano hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Tidak membantah apa yang diucapkan karena itu memang benar. Ia menunggu Nagisa melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau juga pandai berakting. Ah, kalau tidak salah, kamu ingin jadi seorang _actress_ profesional, kan?"

Benar apa yang diucapkan Nagisa. Kayano memang ingin jadi _actress_ profesional. Namun entah mengapa, ucapannya kali ini justru membuat Kayano teringat kembali insiden itu. Dimana ia mengkhianati semuanya, dimana ia mengeluarkan sosok aslinya dengan melepas topeng yang selama ini ia kenakan, dimana ia hampir kehilangan nyawanya jika Nagisa tidak menyelamatkannya.

Kayano malu mengingat segala kebodohannya.

"Lalu, kau pintar menyembunyikan rasa sakit tentakelmu waktu itu," Nagisa menyentuh tengkuk gadis itu. Dimana tentakel terkutuk itu bersarang. Kedua iris birunya menatap tengkuk itu dengan sendu dan berujar, "Pasti sakit menahannya berbulan-bulan, bukan?"

"I–iya," Kayano mengangguk pelan. Agak terkejut ketika Nagisa menyentuh tengkuknya. Wajahnya sedikit memanas ketika manik cokelat itu tidak sengaja melihat bibir pria bluenette yang telah menyelamatkannya dengan serangan ciuman mematikan '15 hits' itu. Kayano langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan buru-buru menghapus pikirannya.

"Kayano?" Nagisa mendekatkan wajahnya, memperhatikan wajah Kayano yang memerah. Gadis itu melangkah mundur. Nagisa mengernyitkan dahinya. Jemarinya kini menyentuh pipi gadis mungil itu. "Kau ... demam?"

"Ti–tidak, kok!" bantah Kayano cepat.

"Tapi mukamu merah," Nagisa mendekatkan wajahnya. Rautnya jelas terlihat khawatir.

Kayano menggeleng cepat. Ia kembali melangkah mundur, menghindari kontak fisik dengan Nagisa. Namun sialnya, kedua sepatunya terlalu licin ketika tidak sengaja menginjak dedaunan basah yang penuh dengan lumpur dan akhirnya—

"Kyaaa!"

"Kayano!"

—payung itu terlepas.

"Uhh ..."

Kayano yang reflek memejamkan matanya erat untuk menahan rasa sakit, kini membuka matanya, dan mendapati kedua manik biru yang tengah menatapnya cemas. Kedua lengannya menahan tubuh gadis itu agar punggung itu tidak membentur tanah. Kayano menahan nafas, menyadari seberapa dekat wajahnya dengan lelaki itu. Seberapa aneh pula posisi mereka saat ini.

"Na–Nagisa–"

Entah secara sadar atau tidak sadar, Nagisa menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam rengkuhannya. Memeluknya dengan penuh kelembutan dan kehangatan. Nagisa memendam kepalanya di bahu Kayano. Lelaki itu dapat mencium aroma shampo milik gadis itu.

"E–eh!?"

Kayano mengerjap tak percaya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha mengontrol detak jantung yang berpacu lebih cepat dari biasa. Gadis itu dapat merasakan hembusan nafas yang menggelitik lehernya. Indra penciumannya dipenuhi oleh aroma vanila khas milik pria bluenette itu. Kedua matanya mulai terpejam, merasakan kehangatan yang disalurkan lewat kontak fisik tersebut.

Kayano tidak ingin melepaskannya. Namun di sisi lain, ia agak khawatir dengan Nagisa yang tiba-tiba memeluknya seperti ini.

"Nagisa?" gumam Kayano pelan.

"Kayano itu–" Nagisa berbisik pelan, namun Kayano masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibir lelaki bersurai kebiruan itu taktala ia melanjutkan, "–senyumannya sangat cerah, membuatku tidak bosan menatapnya. Parasnya cantik dan imut. Suaranya yang selalu terdengar riang. Selalu duduk di sebelahku dan menjadi partner kelompokku. Kayano juga yang telah memberikan dua kunciran ini."

Kayano kembali mengerjap. Siapa sangka kalau yang terlontarkan dari mulutnya adalah lanjutan dari jawabannya tadi. Ini benar Nagisa, kan? Tapi mengapa bisikannya bisa membuat degup jantung Kayano berpacu lebih abnormal? Mengapa suaranya tampak keren disaat seperti ini? Mengapa pelukannya terasa hangat hingga Kayano tak ingin melepasnya? Mengapa, mengapa, dan mengapa memenuhi otak Kayano.

Duh, rasanya Kayano mau menghentikan waktu saja.

"Kayano itu–" Nagisa kembali berbisik, "–sungguh berharga."

Kayano menahan nafas.

"–Membuatku ingin melindungimu setiap saat."

"A–apa?" Kayano ingin memastikan kalau ia tidak salah dengar. "Bisa kau ulangi?"

"Aku yakin kau mendengarnya, Kayano. Tapi baiklah–" Kayano tidak menyangka kalau Nagisa akan mengiyakan permintaannya. Jantungnya seakan ingin copot ketika ia mendengar bisikan Nagisa tepat di telinganya, "– _You're so damn precious,_ Kayano."

Sungguh, Kayano ingin terbang saat ini juga.

"Ah, maaf," Nagisa melepas pelukannya dan tertawa garing. Jemarinya menggaruk surai biru miliknya yang tidak gatal dengan agak canggung. Pipinya tak kalah merah dengan Kayano saat ini. "Pasti sekarang aku terlihat seperti orang yang memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan, ya."

"Ahahaha," tawa Kayano pun terdengar garing. Tak kalah canggung dengan si pemilik marga Shiota. Semburat kemerahan masih mewarnai kedua pipinya. "Aku tidak menyangka Nagisa seperti ini."

Nagisa mengambil payung yang terlepas dari genggamannya. Hujan sudah reda, menyisakan hawa dingin yang masih terasa menusuk di kulit. Angin kembali berhembus, membawa sensasi dingin yang menyapa punggung mereka. Nagisa melangkah, melipat payung itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Nagisa, kau tidak terbentur sesuatu, kan?" tanya Kayano ragu. Ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya seperti itu karena menurutnya ia harus tahu apa yang menyebabkan Nagisa bertingkah seperti tadi.

"Huh?" Nagisa mengerjap. Kemudian tersenyum geli. "Aku baik-baik saja, kok."

"Habisnya ... kau seperti bukan dirimu saja!" seru Kayano cepat. Semburat kemerahan kembali mewarnai pipinya. Kali ini lebih merah dibanding sebelumnya. "Kau–kau hampir membuat jantungku copot, tahu!"

"Hahaha, maaf," ujar Nagisa masih tersenyum geli. "Pasti sangat aneh melihatku seperti itu, kan?"

"Iya. Jelas sangat-sangat-sangat aneh," Kayano mengangguk cepat berulang kali. Manik cokelatnya menghindari untuk berkontak mata dengan manik biru itu. Kali ini ia berbisik, namun Nagisa masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Bahkan aku tidak menyangka Nagisa bisa berkata seperti itu."

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Angin kembali berhembus, kembali membelai punggung mereka. Hawa khas bekas hujan menyapa indra penciuman mereka.

"Sebenarnya aku melakukannya karena kau tampak lebih diam dibanding biasanya," jawab Nagisa disertai dengan helaan nafas panjang. Ia melirik gadis itu. "Aku memelukmu, berharap kalau kau akan tenang dan berkata sesuatu. Tapi tampaknya, aku justru membuatmu ketakutan, ya."

Kayano mengerjap. Ketakutan? Mengapa Nagisa bisa berkata seperti itu? Apa karena Kayano hanya diam dipelukannya? Atau karena Kayano mengatakan kalau dia tampak aneh? Kayano tidak mengerti apa yang dipikiran Nagisa. Ingin sekali ia membantahnya, namun lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat Kayano yang biasanya riang dan semangat menjadi suka melamun dan memikirkan sesuatu hingga seperti itu," Nagisa kembali menghela nafas berat.

"Alasan macam apa itu ..." Kayano mengigit bibir bawahnya. Kini ia kembali menatap manik biru itu. Ah, Kayano ingin sekali mengutarakan perasaannya saat ini juga. Ia tidak tahan lagi. "Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi saat kau memelukku."

"... Huh?"

"Ini salahmu. Kau yang membuatku seperti ini. Kau yang membuat detak jantungku abnormal. Kau yang membuat aku menjadi gila dengan bisikan-bisikanmu itu. Kau yang membuatku tidak ingin melepas pelukan itu."

"Ka–Kayano ..." Kedua manik biru itu melebar tak percaya.

"Dan kau mau tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku?" Kayano menarik nafas panjang. Kembali memberanikan dirinya untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. Gadis itu tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dia sudah terlanjur mengatakannya dan Kayano tidak ingin mundur begitu saja. Dengan tegas, ia berucap, "Itu adalah kamu, Nagisa."

"Ah," Nagisa terperangah melihat Kayano yang berani mengungkapkan semuanya. Kedua manik birunya memperhatikan manik cokelat yang buru-buru memalingkan pandangannya. Kemudian ia tertawa pelan dan menepuk surai kehijauan itu dengan lembut, "Kau benar-benar jujur, Kayano."

"Salahkan dirimu yang telah membuatku seperti ini," ucap Kayano pelan. Wajahnya merah padam bagaikan tomat kelewat matang. Jantungnya pun berdetak sangat cepat hingga Kayano tidak dapat mengontrolnya. Hanya separuh yang dia utarakan, namun ia sudah seperti ini. Tapi menurutnya, ini sudah cukup untuk membuat Nagisa tahu akan perasaannya.

"Aku menyukai sisi jujur Kayano seperti ini," ujar Nagisa dengan lembut. Semburat kemerahan tipis kembali terlihat di wajahnya. Ia kembali tertawa pelan. "Dan sepertinya perasaanku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan."

"Eh?"

"Perasaan kita sama, bukan?"

Kayano mengerjap tak percaya. Nafasnya kembali tertahan. Sedetik kemudian, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman manis. Hatinya bagai ladang bunga yang tengah bermekaran. Mengetahui lelaki itu punya rasa yang sama sungguh membuat hati Kayano senang sekaligus lega. Penantiannya terbayarkan. Siapa sangka kalau akan semanis ini rasanya.

"Terima kasih, Nagisa," ujar Kayano riang.

Kayano kembali merasakan kedua lengan itu menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Kini lebih hangat di banding sebelumnya. Terukir kebahagiaan di wajah mereka. Nagisa memendam kepalanya di bahu Kayano, kembali menghirup aroma gadis berharganya itu. Begitu pula dengan Kayano.

"Hei, mau berjanji denganku?"

"Apa?"

"Berjanjilah ketika kita berpisah nanti–" Nagisa melepas pelukannya dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Kelingkingnya terangkat. "–kita akan bertemu kembali dengan perasaan yang sama."

"Tentu saja," Kayano mengangguk dan mengkaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking lelaki itu. "Aku berjanji."

Dan kemudian, Nagisa menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Dua pasang mata itu terpejam, saling merasakan cinta yang selama ini terpendam. Hanya sebatas ciuman singkat, namun cukup untuk menyalurkan kehangatan dan kasih sayang dari dalam diri mereka.

Sebuah kenangan manis telah terukir di memori mereka. Dengan sebuah pernyataan cinta secara tidak langsung. Dengan sebuah janji baru yang terikat di kelingking mereka.

Ini sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Nagisa dan Kayano.

.

— **END—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note** :

Umm, hai. Aku Akari Hikari. Salam kenal semua.

Uhh ... Fic macam apa ini? Sungguh absurd nan gaje. Maafkan saya teman-teman. Idenya dateng begitu aja dan saya bingung gimana mengakhiri nya. Akhirnya beginilah. Maaf banget atas perilaku Nagisa dan Kayano yang sungguh OOC.

Silahkan kirim uneg-uneg nya lewat review. Saran, kritik, flame, apapun akan saya terima.

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa~!


End file.
